Evil Love
by pokemypoke
Summary: One hundred drabbles based on prompts presented by the 100 prompt community and centering on Pokémon's most beloved villains. From the mobster Giovanni to the power hungry Ghetsis, every villain deserves some love...or at least some lust.
1. Crash

**A/N: **So, in honor of Valentine's Day and all you villain lovers out there, I decided to start this series of drabbles from the Livejournal 100_prompts prompts. This series will cover villains from the Pokémon anime and various manga, which includes but is not limited to Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Galactic members. For it to be considered for the series, there must be at least one "villain" involved and I am counting N as a villain because, while I definitely consider Ghetsis the true villain, N was still involved with Team Plasma. And because at least one of these prompts demands his presence.

I'll be updating these at the very least once a week starting this Tuesday, though I will probably add more today and tomorrow for the holiday.

This was inspired by a Rocketshipping AMV titled "Rocketshipping! Evil Love" by XXKojiMusaXX. While I'm a Rocketshipper first and foremost, I promise they won't take up all the drabbles. I'll try to keep the spread even between all the generations and ships so no villain misses some lovin'.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon or the characters or the awesome villains and villainesses.

* * *

><p><em><span>Evil Love: Pokémon<span>_

**_001. Crash_**

She doesn't even have time to scream before she's hurtling toward the ground at a speed that makes her eyes water and her jacket rustle like a leaf in a hurricane. As the air fills her lungs far too fast, she strikes the earth with all the force of a comet. And the ground meets her body with a thud and it's…

Soft?

"Ughn…"

"James?"

His lip is busted and his hand is clutching at his stomach, but when he looks up into her eyes, she finds herself falling all over again…

And this time Jessie's sure there's no bottom.


	2. Dim

_**002. Dim**_

"I haven't time for your meddling," says Cyrus, squinting. "I have a world to create."

Her eyes are glass. Her mouth is open. She is as wide as the moon.

The muscles in his mouth stiffen.

Her Garchomp looks dead. The world is dead.

The silence is broken now and someone's laughing. His face hurts. "Now, Cynthia, you will see my true power."

He turns but it's no use. He can feel her eyes on him. The sun is pale. Her gaze on his neck is hot.

He squints again. The world is white noise. Bright and big and blind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Eh...I never could get all that wild about Gen IV. Nothing was wrong with it and it had some of the most amazing Pokémon with a lovely plot...but I'm pretty sure I beat it in less than a week and then just...didn't pick it up again.

I do love Cynthia, though. Not sure if I'm the world's biggest CyrusxCynthia shipper, but I guess it would be more of a lust-filled admiration from Cynthia's view and indifference from Cyrus's. This was inspired by the manga _Pokémon Adventures _in which Cyrus runs off with Cynthia too weak to follow him after a battle.

Happy V-Day!


	3. Futile

_**003. Futile**_

"We've upset the balance of nature itself," says Maxie, his lips in a firm line. "Our only hope is a kid with more foresight than either of us had after all these years…all these years…"

"I…I only wanted…" Archie sighs and stops and snarls. "What are you saying, old man?"

The old man turns toward him and the smell of ash curls in his nostrils whispery yet thick.

Old people and their smells and their silences.

"What are you saying?"

Those dark eyes crackle with the lightening. His own eyes weigh heavy now…heavy as a hundred seas.

Conceding is futile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's early because I procrastinate. Hard. Every day. Just felt these two for this word for some reason and the resistance thing seemed so strung out. I'm okay with it. Could have done with some of Archie's chest, but I didn't figure I could fit that in with a hundred words. XD Maybe in the future...


	4. Erratic

_**004. Erratic**_

Her breath is still hitched when he kisses her lilac hair and slides from the bed with a huff. Sweat dots her face and she marvels at how still the world is even now…even when…

"Thank you, Ghetsis," she whispers.

She wonders if he even hears her anymore but then he's tilting his face, smiling that smile.

She is completed.

* * *

><p><p>

She is ashamed.

Or she should be. Not brimming as he closes her sister's door sacredly slow. Not quivering at her thighs as he stalks toward her. Not fingering her gossamer gown as he growls. 

"Concordia…"

Not…

"Make us whole."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I can't offer enough thank yous to my dear **Jamesluver** for being so kind as to review this prompt by prompt. I don't know why you wouldn't have, but if you haven't: Read her drabbles. Read her anything. She's just mind blowing.

I actually really like this threesome. Maybe we'll hear more about the girls in BW2. I certainly hope so.


	5. Loved

**WARNING: **Spoilers for movie thirteen (_Zoroark: Master of Illusions_).

* * *

><p><em><strong>005. Loved<strong>_

"Your coffee, Mr. Kodai."

The cup went down on his desk and she examined his stiff shoulders as he looked out the window. She sighed, nodding and knowing her job was done. She turned and straightened her glasses against her nose.

"Rowena," he said, calling out to her. She blinked. This was not the protocol. "Rowena…do you believe in fate?"

Her clock-like face tilted. "Well…you see the future, don't you? I suppose it has to exist."

"Not destiny...not..." He stopped, irritated and even a bit flustered now. "You couldn't understand."

She smiled lovingly and a little sad. "But I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Really thought they had spark until...well, yeah. According to the present Neverending Romance ship listing they don't even have a name. Mainly wanted to pull away from all the teams for this one, though I find it seriously weak. All comments are appreciated!


	6. Soft

**_006. Soft_**

Their voices were so hard now. They'd never exactly been _kind_, but they'd never filled the room with such tension and his head with such lies.

"He's okay…he's okay…"

"Good old Cyrus. Smart old Cyrus."

The prison bars were a gritty fish bowl. Gritty faces. Gritty sun. Saturn had no use for days. The girls' shattered centers poked and sliced at him too harshly then. He preferred the nights spent sleeping on the red and purple hay of their hair. He'd lie in the middle between them while the night revolved steady as a clock hand. Stringent. Steady. Stiff.

_Soft…_


	7. Hold

_**007. Hold**_

The men leave her leaning against the wall like a vacuum cleaner. He and his new crazymate could use one with all the tearing she does. Bedspreads. Wall paint. His hair.

"I am Jessiebelle…_Jessiebelle_…"

He rolls his eyes and sits beside her. Even if she is mad as Hell, he still finds the straitjacket a bit much.

"Sorry. Could have sworn I held you hostage before."

Her gaze is jumpy and he feels strangely naked without his mask.

"Hold me."

It is not a question. Vicious flares a nostril. Laughter rises.

She falls into his tensed lap like a doll.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Apparently Vicious/Jessiebelle is NeedsCounselingShipping. Now you know.

And as for the lengths, james78, since I cannot comment to you directly, a drabble is 100 words. Exactly. There is some debate over the word at large, but that's that. You can Google for more about the term, but I accept the challenge at exactly 100 words, no more and no less. Yeah, I'd love to expand these, especially with some of the couples, but the whole point is to see exactly how you can fit a story into 100 little words. A true challenge for me as I am far too wordy. A lot of thought goes into exactly which words to use, so your suggestion that they are done in a rush is a bit insulting. I nonetheless thank you for your comment and criticism.


	8. Shackles

_**008. Shackles**_

"Weren't as easy to give away as Fearow, eh, buddy?"

Bolted to the floor, Tyranitar growls, straining his eyes to glare at his master. The man shakes his own chains and the sound seems to calm the beast for the moment.

"At least ten grand lost and all thanks to those fools and their Meowth." He runs a hand through his green hair. "Imbeciles…giving up their pokémon."

Those eyes send tiny pricks into his skin.

"What? Like I'd leave you for anything," he says, nudging Tyranitar's nose with his boot.

An affectionate nuzzle is not dulled by thin prison bars.


End file.
